


Thuri

by DragonoftheMidwest



Series: Alex and Gabi's Clusterfuck of One Shots [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Skyrim Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: Vilkas has learned a new word. It doesn't quite mean what he thinks it means.This is pure filth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N3kkra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/gifts).



> I was spit balling plot bunnies with N3kkra when this popped in my head. I couldn't not write it. 
> 
> I am going to Hell.

                Vilkas had never considered himself a lucky man. Orphaned at a young age with his brother, trapped and experimented on by Necromancers, cursed with the beastblood as a young adult. Luck had never been on his side.

            So when the Dragonborn had invited him to share a bed in one of her homes between clearing out some dungeon or another, he jumped at the chance. They had been traveling together for months, slaying dragons, clearing crypts, and making Skyrim a safer place. It was more fulfilling than his life had been when he was just a Companion. Sure, the Dragonborn was still the Harbinger, and he was still in the Circle, but they were out making a difference for more than just coin. He saw how the people loved her. Children watched in awe as they flitted between shops to sell off the trinkets they found in their travels. Even dragons seemed to hold her in high regard. They seemed to have a name for her, and it suited her, he thought.

            Now they were pushed against a wall in her bedroom, not having made it to her large bed yet. He had his shirt and boots off, and he was working her armor off, kissing and nipping at tanned skin as it was newly exposed. When he got her dragon scale cuirass off, he sucked at her collar bone, earning a sigh from her. He reached down and grasped her firm behind to pick her up and carry her to bed. He nearly dropped her when she ground against his erection through their smalls. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into it. He wouldn’t, though, not yet. He was going to savor every second he had with the legend in his arms. He lifted his mouth from her shoulders and gazed into her eyes as he lay her down on the soft bedding. Hazel eyes darkened with need for _him_ attempted to focus on him. She gripped his hair in her fist and dragged him up for a rough kiss. Vilkas groaned against her, lost in the feel of her tongue against his.

            She wrapped her strong legs around him and rolled them over. She made quick work of their smalls, revealing them to one another. Vilkas was certain that he had the 10th divine on top of him. He drank in the bronze skin, strong muscles, and full curves. Pulling her down to him, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and moaned around her as she rubbed her slick warmth on his throbbing length. He could feel her clit dragging up and down his shaft and he gripped her hips to bring her closer to him and get more of the delicious friction she was creating.    

            Her teeth nipped at his throat and it was his turn to gasp, “ _Thuri!”_

            She paused and sat up to regard him for a moment, and then she smiled wickedly. Slowly, she began to gyrate her hips on his, directing more of her weight directly to where they were almost joined. He pushed his hips up to meet her movements, craving- no- _needing her._ “ _Thuri,_ please!” He whispered weakly.

            She gripped his wrists and led them up his body and she leaned forward. She pinned her wrists above his head while she nipped at his ear. “If you want to stop, say _niid._ ”

            “ _Niid_ to stop, got it.” Vilkas didn’t think he would want to stop, but he wanted to have her full trust, so he nodded. She let go of his wrists and paused her movements. He went to move his wrists back to her hips, but found that she had tied them to the headboard. Part of him screamed to shift, break the bonds, anything to be free. The other part, was curious and _very_ aroused at the idea of the Dragonborn being in full control.

            “What-“ he began, but she smacked him across the face. Shock at the change in dynamic silenced him.

            “I didn’t give you permission to speak, _joor._ ”  Vilkas resisted the urge to whine like a bitch in heat when she climbed off his lap. He closed his eyes and started counting backwards from 10 to calm down. He had reached 6 when the mouthwatering scent of arousal assaulted his nostrils. He opened his eyes to see her sex poised above his face. “Here, something better to do with your mouth. Do a good enough job and I might even let you finish.”

            Vilkas didn’t hesitate to bury his face in her folds. He took his time, using his tongue to explore every petal of her. She tasted heavenly and he groaned as more of her sweet juices started to leak out of her cunt. Out of his peripherals, he saw her pinching and twisting her nipples as she rode his face. He sucked gently on her lips, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from above him. He made a zig-zag motion with his tongue, and worked his way up to her clit. When he reached the sensitive bud at her apex, he drew slow, deliberate circles around her most sensitive part with his tongue. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth to draw more saliva and proceeded to spread it around her. Her thighs began to tremble around his head and her small moans became desperate gasps as her climax approached. Determined to make her climax a good one, he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked hard on in while humming, knowing she would feel vibrations all throughout her core from it.

            The Dragonborn shrieked above him as her climax hit her. Her thighs clamped around his head and she ground her pussy into his face. He continued to lap at her, focusing on her petals once again to work her down from her climax and ease her into the beginning of the next one. When she began to sigh and gently rock against his tongue again, his tongue found her bud again and started long, lazy strokes in all directions. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, _Vilkas fuck!”_ Fingers tangled in his hair and he groaned from the pain and pleasure of hearing her gasp his name as her climax hit her for the second time that night. He was gentler in working her down this time, feeling her slump over as she came down from her high. When she settled, he pressed a tender kiss to her flower, savoring the nectar that continued to flow out of her. He tried to follow her as she lifted from his face, but gasped when he felt her grab his cock.

            “Do you think you’ve earned the right to your climax?” The Dragonborn purred as she positioned herself above his leaking and neglected cock.

            “Please, _Thuri,”_ he panted, resisting the urge to thrust up into her.

            “Please, what?” She really wanted him to say it. “Does the _joor_ want me to ride his cock and allow him to climax?”

            “Yes, _Thuri,_ please ride my cock and let me come if you think I earned it.” Vilkas, esteemed member of the Circle, was _begging._ Honestly, he would beg the Dragonborn every day if she would continue to touch him. Submitting to the Dragonborn like this was so _liberating_ and he loved every moment of it.

            “Very well,” and with that, she sank onto him. They both moaned loudly, she was so hot and wet; he almost lost it as soon as he was fully inside of her. “Oh Dibella, you’re so thick.”  She moaned with her head thrown back. Slowly, she began to ride him. He felt his head dragging along her walls. The more vigorously she rode him, the more he writhed underneath her. He pulled uselessly against the restraints, desperately trying to get a better angle. The Dragonborn was digging her nails into his chest and her rhythm was beginning to falter as another climax approached. She was tightening around him, and her end would surely bring about his. She leaned down to nip at his neck as she whispered, “Come for me, Vilkas.” Whether he was obeying, or her wanting so desperately for him to finish was just what he needed to climax, he came harder than he ever had before in his life. His climax triggered hers, and he felt her milking his cock as he filled her with his seed. They both called out to the divines, her shouts shaking the house around them.

            She reached up to untie his wrists and pushed a bit of healing magic into her hands to take care of where the leather cord had rubbed his skin raw. He sighed as the magic soothed his aches. When she released his hands, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. “Oh divines, that was-“  he couldn’t even find the words.

            “I had no idea you were into that kind of stuff. That was an incredibly hot surprise.” She murmured against his chest.

            “What do you mean? I didn’t know I enjoyed sex like that until it was happening. I think I’m more surprised than you are.”     

            She sat up and studied his face, searching for the lie. Finding none, the frowned. “But you called me..”

            “ _Thuri?_ Isn’t it a term of endearment?”

            “Oh Akatosh, no! It’s one of three words for ‘master’. It’s reserved for one that you see as your dominant. Kind of like how wolves have Alphas, dragons have _Thure._ The - _i_ at the end is possessive. You were calling me _your master_.” She started to giggle as Vilkas turned bright red.

            “By Ysmir.” He whispered, “I am so sorry if I have offended-“ He began, but was cut off when she kissed him with passion.

            She pulled back and smirked at him, “I take no offense, but try not to test new vocabulary around actual dragons. That might not end as well as this did.” She kissed him gently on the nose. “Though, I’m impressed that you took the submissive role in stride. Maybe we could explore that more at a later date?”

            “If that means more sex like that, then I will explore whatever you want.” Vilkas pulled her down for another kiss. “In the meantime, we should get some sleep.”

            “Mmm.” She groaned as she slid off of him and curled up at his side with her head resting on his chest. They both drifted off quickly, sated and content in each other’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
